Nothing else matters KICKTHESTICKZ
by FictionFoxOfTheStars
Summary: PJ and crabstickz fanfiction. Ordinary people, different events.
1. Chapter 1- Sick

-Roar and lets start-

The light blinds me as it seeps through my window, I run a hand through my hair as I stand up and stumble to the kitchen for something. Anything. My head hurts more and more each day but PJ says its because I think too much. I grab a mug and shove a tea bag into it as I open the small box in front of me. I take two pills for the headaches and pour the water into the mug before adding the milk and setting myself down on the sofa.

'Hey Chris feeling any better?' My phone lights up with the text and I unlock my phone to reply,

'If I said no would you come over?'

'Yes'

'Then no.' I did like it when PJ looked after me but I didn't want to seem needy so I left it at that but he was having none of it.

'Liar! Be over in 10.' I roll my eyes and stand up deciding it would be best if I got dressed.

He treated me like a child but I liked it, it made me feel less alone. It wasn't weird we are best friends and I have done the same for him before.

I pull on some jeans and a random dark shirt as I hear the door open. I left it open lately since I was too tired to lock it and I wouldn't be robbed since the guy who lives under me is a tank.

"Chris?" I hear him call, I don't bother to reply and walk out my room. He had a look of worry on his face as he walked up to me and forced me to turn around back to bed.

"No, Im fine." I protest but he lifts up the covers and I reluctantly climb under,

"Your sick, Im your friend and that's never going to change." He seems to speak quietly the last few words but I couldn't tell from my headache.

He tends to my every need until I fall asleep at around half 7. It was very early but I couldn't help it.

When I wake I see PJ is leant against the wall asleep under one of the numerous blankets dotted around the room.

I smile a little as I hear him sniffle awake and I close my eyes to look like im sleeping. I hoped he would go so I wouldn't seem needy and weak but it didn't matter he wouldn't go.

I hear him get up walk towards the bed and I feel the bed sink and he lays on the opposite end and falls asleep.

-dun dun dun roar.-


	2. Chapter 2- Speechless

Chapter 2-Speechless

PJ's POV:

When I wake up I see Chris is still asleep with his face next to mine. He seemed so peaceful so I decided not to disturb him and carefully slid off the bed and pulled a blanket up to his shoulder to keep him warm. I didn't know what is was but I wanted to stay and keep him safe as if he was a child but I pushed the feelings out of my head and closed the door as I left the apartment after leaving a note that read:

Get better, text me if you need anything.

Peej.

I hoped he would text me again, I liked looking after him. It made me feel wanted since I had nothing to do this weekend with Dan and Phil off somewhere for the BBC.

I hadn't been paying attention much to what people where saying as the constant thoughts ran through my head of what would happen to chris if I left him for even a second. I heard him get up as I stood outside the door and left down the elevator.

Chris' POV:

I scanned the note and placed it in my pocket not wanting to bin it. I wanted him to stay and when I finally came to my senses I felt a lot better, most likely because Peej took care of me.

After a few days my headache stopped and I felt much better but something was wrong with Pj. He wasn't himself he wasn't paying attention to things Dan and Phil were saying and sometimes ignored me.

We sat in starbucks as he stared down as his drink,

"Are you okay?" I asked and he looked up at me,

"Yep. Hey I need to tell you something." he takes a sip and I nod at him waiting for him to say something but the words don't seem to come out his mouth,

"I er..." I wait for him patiently "You wanna do a video tomorrow? Phil and Dan will be there?"

I feel a little disappointed but smile and laugh "Twister?"

He laughs "Of course!"

He stands to leave and I follow him. I would probably follow him anywhere. Probably.


	3. Chapter 3- Hints

-Hello! Sorry I have not uploaded in a while...Wifi has been acting up and Procrastination. Im not sure whats going to happen in this chapter so I guess I will think of something! Hopefully...Anyway! Lets get to it!-

PJ's POV:

I'm confused with my head right now...I cant stop thinking about Chris. Its probably just because he was sick recently and I'm just worried for him.

Everyone came over and we shot the video as we all failed at twister. I quite out of it for most of the video, and I kept glancing at chris as if he was going to randomly fall over and I had to save him.

We laughed and as they left we hugged each other but I held on for an extra second to chris... not wanting to let him go.

Soon I was alone. Again. The day just flew by me and then it slowly dawned on me...I like chris don't I?

I put a hand to my head at the thought. Why?

Did he like me to? Possibly. He has been dropping hints but I always assumed they were just as joke as friends...

I felt like I had to see Chris. Now. I had to explain what was going on in my head since I could tell he was getting annoyed lately at how distant I was.

I reached for my phone and pressed the speed dial for his phone. It rang and then I heard a tired Chris answer,

He yawned and then spoke "Peej do you know what time it is?"

I glance at the clock and saw it was half five in the morning.. did I just think away 7 hours?

"Yeah sorry" I answered a little angry at myself, "I need you come over. Il meet you half way at the usual place?"

We always met halfway at a road and then walked to somewhere or to one our places.

He sighed and I heard him get out of bed,

"Alright since its you." He hung up.

He would understand.

I got up and dressed and plodded along the road as I thought about what to say...

Before I knew it I was there. Time seemed to speed up but then when I chris everything stopped. It just did.

He smiled and waved at me as he began to cross the road and then a car sped around the corner...

-Yup. Anyway I shall update soon! Promise!-


	4. Chapter 4- Noise and lights

-Hello! Special thanks to any friends stalking me and also to neverlandnat, great fanfics! Go read them!-

-I already wrote this and then after re-reading it about ten times I wasn't happy with it and it didn't feel emotional enough for my liking so here for we go again! p.s heather you nagged me to be in this story so il put you in the next chapter.-

Chris' POV

A sharp pain hit my side as I hit my head hard on the pavement and heard a stunned Pj race towards me, as always he was trying to look after me and when I saw his face some of the pain went away but then my chest hurt... I mean it really hurt. I couldn't breathe and fought to keep my eyes open but they closed without my permission.

In the darkness of my eyelids I could hear shouting and Pj's voice cutting through the darkness but I couldn't feel anything...I felt so tired...I was shouting in my mind for him to help me but I knew it was pointless. His voice slowly faded and everything was quite I don't know for how long and then I woke to a bright light...

PJ's POV

"Chris!" I screamed at him and ran over kneeling at his side,

"No no no!" What happened? I know what happened but it is just impossible to believe it would happen to me...to chris.

I placed my ear to his chest but there was nothing. Nothing. My heart began to beat much faster as if it could be enough for both of us. My eyes blurred with tears as I began to push on his chest with my hands to get his heart beating again.

People crowded and a man tried to grab me but I elbowed him in the face causing him to fall backwards,

"No! Please...come on...come..on...chris...no..." Each word I spat out of my mouth quickly as if it burned to say each one of them.

I kept pumping and then I realised I needed Chris. He would tell me what I was ment to do in this situation,

"Chris...Tell me what to do...please!"

My stomach twisted and I placed a hand onto his bleeding head as I sobbed at his lifeless body.

"Chris..." I coughed slightly as a large man began to drag me away and I let my body droop not bothering to fight back. I was led into a car and lights flashed around me. I looked up slightly at the driver to see it was police man but I had done nothing wrong..

"I'm taking you to see your friend." He said simply.

"Thank you."

-Well...yup. FEELS! SO MANY FEELS! I shall update soon...if I can. probably will procrastinate but we shall see!-


	5. Chapter 5- Talking

-Hello! my head is full of randomness at the moment with school work and stuff so I thought I would upload another chapter! Thanks for reading even if there isn't many of you :) shall we carry on?-

Chris POV:

I groan and cant see anything...what is going on? I feel strange and everything is dark...Am I blind? There is little noise but a faint throbbing beep. I blink but still don't see much.. just a blurry white room. I knew I was in a hospital but other than that I was lost.

I regained my eyesight and the light hurt my eyes until they adjusted. I tried to sit up but ending up just hissing at the pain in my side so I remained laid down. I was dressed in a light blue gowned and numerous pipes and tubes coming from parts of my body. I also had on some sort of bottoms that matched the gown. I pull up slightly on the gown to reveal a large scar with stiches surround it. It was horrible purple and yellow colour and I cringed at the site. I laughed slightly,

"Well that's new..."

A noise came from the left of me and I turned my head to see PJ sat in a chair sleeping...

I watched him for a bit until he rummaged awake so I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

I could feel him get closer to me and I knew he was stood over my bed so I decided to be childish,

"boo." he stumbled back shocked and I laughed at his expression,

"Chris! What the actu-"

"Miss me?" I cut him off but he doesn't laugh and just rubs his forehead.

He sighs and sits on the seat he was asleep on earlier,

"For five days yes."

"What?"

"You've been in a coma for five days."

"What?"

I don't believe his words but he ignores me and hands me some water which I drink quickly before speaking again,

"Five days...did I miss anything?" I ask and I could tell there was something wrong,

"Yeah well-"

A nurse walks into the room with a large clipboard and stands over the end of the bed. Her name-tag read 'Nurse. Heather' -Happy now heather?-

"Good your awake. How do you feel?" She asked pulling out a pen to make notes,

"I kind of have a hole in my stomach." I say simply as she laughs a little and then continues,

"I will put: doing well. Yes we had to remove a kidney."

PJ stood up, he clearly didn't know about this. The nurse left and then PJ moved away from me as he was standing quite close.

I say nothing but sigh and look at the ceiling before turning my head to PJ,

"Thanks for being here..."

He nods with a smile and sits back down again. At least I was alive.


	6. authors note

**this is just an author's note which I don't really do but I feel I have some explaining to do!**

**1st. sorry! I havnt added anything new...my head has been all over the place and also I am on holiday :3**

**2nd. Its fine! im fine! I will update in a few days!**

**3rd. I deleted my phan fic because I thought it was terrible and I am determined to make a new one that will be started the same day as my next kickthesticks chapter is up! I have decided to push my limit because I am terrible with words and trying to get out what I mean. **

**4th. thanks for reading! even though I know there are not many of you...probably none...some stalker friends ANYWAY thanks for reading!**

**5th. I AM TERRIBLE WITH WORDS SO PLEASE DONT HATE ME :D**

**that's all. and I know some friends are probably stalking me...hi.**


	7. Chapter 6- Recovery

**I don't really remember were I was going with this...**

Chris' POV

From being in hospital for this long I completely forgot that before I got hit Peej wanted to talk about something...

I sit up and look over at Pj who is reading a newspaper,

"You okay?" PJ didn't look up until I answered,

"Yep, fine." and it was true, I was fine. I felt a lot better in the hospital than I did before the accident when I was at home. PJ was here almost every day to keep my company and I didn't have to cook for myself.

"Why did you sit up then?" He questioned me clearly seeing I wanted to talk.

"what did you want to talk about before the car hit me?" PJ shuffled in his seat a bit and looked back down at his newspaper not wanting to talk about it but did answer me after I refused to drop my gaze.

"It wasn't important, just about youtube and some virus." He was a good liar and so I believed him since there was something going around on youtube with videos uploading.

"Okay, just making sure."

-Few days later-

I have made a full recovery but whenever I tried to talk about the accident Peej would change the subject. It didn't bother me too much so I pretended I didn't care and shrugged it off.

I sat on the sofa and scrolled through my twitter feed. nothing from PJ, lots of tweets about it.

What was going on?

**Hi, so I have decided I will finish this fanfic but I may just write a one shot for dan and phil. Im not very good at this and with different things going off for me at the moment (nothing bad im fine :D) I think I will stop writing fanfiction and call it a day. It was fun and I may come back to it. comment or something if you would like me to do a phan one shot...and if so then I will write one and finish this fic and then I will stop writing for however long, could be forever or a year or a month but thanks for reading. leave any questions for me and I will answer then in my next chapter thanks :3**


End file.
